Drabbles 2
by OllyO111
Summary: Ok, so this is a Sirius Remus drabble fic! YAYY! Enjoy all! R&R! Ten songs and they were kinda random, but I'm proud of my work!


Okay, well this one is Sirius Remus slash, nothing really explicit, but T anyways. Read and enjoy!  


* * *

Sirius/Remus

~ Pick a character, pairing or fandom you enjoy,

~ Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle

~ Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. (Rules are you only have the time frame of the song in order to write, no lingering and rewriting!)

~ Do ten of them and then post.

1st Drabble- If I can learn to do it (reprise).

"Sirius what are you doing?" Remus breathed as Sirius tugged him to the center of the great hall. Sirius chuckled. "Well, you said you didn't know how to waltz, so I'm teaching you! We noble Blacks know our way around a ballroom. Now, it's one two three, one two three...." He began to move forward and backwards at the slow pace, guiding Remus with him like a show dog (Pun not intended) He laughed and smiled as Remus began moving on his own. "There you go Moony! You're getting the hang of it already!" He looked up at his friend who smiled, blushed and looked down. "Now to turn." Sirius said, keeping his eyes on Remus'. He lifted The tawny haired's hand and spun him once. Remus blushed and placed his hand back on Sirius' shoulder. "Maybe we should practice a bit more." He said staring avidly at Sirius' eyes. And so they did, the fact that they were in the great hall during breakfast and had the entire student body and staff's eyes on them, not slowing the two boys down at all.

2nd Drabble- God love her.

We knew that his parents didn't approve, that _my _parents didn't approve, but HELL! We didn't approve! Of their attitudes! Sure Moony's dad was big political man, and also a religious freak, and apparently in his mind, god didn't approve of his good Christian Remmy turning gay on him and dating the leather clad motorcycle riding rebel of Gryffindor tower. When Remus said he was going to take a year of traveling with me before going to work his father disowned him and told him how much of a horrible Christian he was and how he was going to hell. Now as Moony climbs behind me, and wraps his arms around my waist, I can feel his bible tightly pressed to his heart and my back, and even if his dad doesn't realize it, I know that me and god couldn't love him more.

3rd Drabble- The best day's of your life.

It was a shame really, Remus thought as his friend and long time lover stood at the front of the hall, that he would never forget. _Sirius _would never forget. About the great times they had. Stupid Black family traditions. Pure blood witches through and through. No space for half blood werewolf's. Remus had heard abouit the family the witch was planning to start with Sirius, _his_ Sirius. But he would let it go as long as Sirius was happy. It was truly a shame though, as the auburn eyed boy, and the black haired man made eye contact and shared a smile, they both knew the best days were gone.

4th Drabble- Our last summer.

Sirius and Harry sat on the sofa in the living room, laughing and flipping through old photo albums. Sirius chuckled and turned the page. Harry gasped. "Is that you and Remus?" He asked. Sirius smiled and nodded. "That was the last summer the two of us were dating, the year right after we graduated." He smiled reminiscently. "Do you ever miss it?" Harry asked looking at the picture of Remus and Sirius hand in hand in front of the Eiffel tour. "Sometimes, but it's gone by, It was wonderful while it lasted, but it was the best, and last, summer." He smiled and closed the album.

5th Drabble- Fearless

Remus smiled at the boy who had his head on his shoulder, the raven hair falling across Remus' chest. The boy was sleeping, or at least Remus he was until he asked a bleary question. "Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked, slurring a few words out of exhaustion. Remus smirked and looked outside. "In the pouring rain?" He asked. Sirius nodded, stood up and stretched taking Remus' hand. The taller boy stood up and the two walked down the front stairs and into the court yard. The rain began to fall on their heads. Sirius Turned and looked up at Remus who rapped his arms around Sirius' waist and kissed him, as the rain poured down around them, but they stayed warm and dry in each others embrace. Perfect.

6th Drabble- Lucky (Jason Muraz and Colbie Callet version)

Sirius and Remus walked across the school grounds, holding hands and smiling peacefully. They had been dating for five months now, and the relationship only grew stronger. It was lucky really, that they had both fallen in love with their best friend, and that they both loved everything about the other. Sirius suddenly smiled, bent down and picked a daisy out of the grasses. He turned to Remus smiling and slipped the Flower behind the boys ear. Remus just stared dreamily at Sirius. Though everything around them was gorgeous in the spring, he couldn't take his eyes off Sirius. They were both thinking the same thing; that they were unbelievably lucky.

7th Drabble- So close.

The two boys swayed on the dance floor. Remus wrapped up in Sirius' arms as they spun and stepped to the song. The crowd at the tables smiled and grinned at the couple's first dance as husbands. Remus rested his chin on Sirius' neck and he felt the raven-haired man tighten his hold on the werewolf. He took Remus' hand in his and the two began a complex waltz, twirling and spinning, always holding onto each other, soon the music slowed and the two resumed the low swaying. With Remus, his back to Sirius' chest with the taller mans arm's wrapped around him. The two shared a look of passion, that promised that they were so close to the happily ever after, and happiness, that they had a long way to go together, before they reached it.

8th Drabble- You're the one that I want.

Remus and Sirius stood in the middle of the common room, eyes flaming, every Gryffindor looking at them. Remus snarled "God Sirius, why can't you be responsible for once! You make me wonder why I broke up with Louis!" He shouted. Sirius let out a humorless laugh. "Then Why don't you run back to Louis, huh!?" He barked. Louis proceeded to make himself scarce. Remus looked slightly exasperated, as though Sirius had asked him why the sky was blue. "Because I love _you! Stupid, thoughtless, irresponsible YOU!"_ Sirius froze, not sure if that was an insult or a compliment. Remus sighed and walked over to Remus placing his hands on Sirius' shoulders. "I love _you_, Sirius, and I can't stop myself, I just wish you'd make it easier for me to do so." Sirius smiled and kissed the tawny haired teen in front of everyone, causing many gasps and "aaaaws". They pulled apart and Remus smiled "Face it Padfoot, you're the one that I want.

9th Drabble- Ever after.

R.P.O.V

Remus looked around the common room. He didn't know what he was waiting for. For Sirius to run in and confess his love? Fat chance. He sighed. The two boys had kissed last night under a dare... and then kept kissing. When the game was over. This morning Sirius was gone and Remus realized he still missed him, so he came to the shrieking shack to wait for him. He got frustrated and kicked a wall, pain shooting through his toe. He slipped the black flat of and it fell to the floor as he cradled his toe.

S.P.O.V

Sirius sat at the edge of the lake. He had kissed Remus last night due to a dare, but he hadn't stopped when the dare was over. He had liked the kiss. He had been harboring a crush on his friend for a while and just last night it came out. Should he let Remus go... No. His friend was worth trying for. Sirius knew where Moony would be so he set out a sprint for the shrieking shack. The door to the small parlor swung open and Remus looked up. He had been sitting with his head in his hands. Sirius smiled nervously, and Remus returned it. Sirius spotted Remus' shoe on the floor, and a cliché desire came into his head. He picked it up and knelt before Remus. Remus looked at him nervously, then Sirius nodded pointedly at Remus' bare foot. Remus' eyes widened and he nodded. Sirius grinned and slipped the shoe on. He smiled "Perfect fit." He said. Remus gasped and grinned, next thing Sirius knew he had an armful of Remus. Maybe it wasn't quite like the romance in the stories, but then again, Remus and Sirius weren't exactly found in most fairytales... Only their own which was more then enough for them.

10th Drabble- Just a dream.

Remus finished dressing himself before looking in the mirror. He looked nice. He began to close up the house. He was heading to the church. Today was the day he and Sirius were to be married. He was ready as he apparated to the church doors. His eyes were covered by the veil, the flowers secure in his hand, and the tears were welling up in his eyes. He walked through the doors and everyone looked at him as he walked to the front of the church. He got to the front and looked back. They were all staring at him. He turned to the preacher, who handed him a folded veil. _The _veil, from the ministry, Remus clutched to it and the tears fell freely as he turned to the casket. The black veil swept from his face as a gust of wind came through, the black roses falling to the floor along with Remus who's knee's had buckled as he held on to all he had left of Sirius. Today was the day they were to be married. Now that was just a far off dream. And Remus let out a heart wrenching sob, that shook the service. "SIRIUS" The cry rang out through the hall, but fell on deaf ears. That name was just a dream.

* * *

YAY!!! Okay, so??? WHICH ONE WAS YOUR FAVORITE???? I need to know!! Cookies for those who give me answers! R&R! Flames will be used to bake the cookies!

* * *


End file.
